1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for magnifying a penis and a method for using an endoscope for the same, and more particularly, to a method for magnifying a penis and a method for using an endoscope for the same, which do not show any indication of a surgical operation on the penis and cause no harmful side effects by way of inserting a magnifying material through a pubic hair portion without directly operating on the penis, and which can prevent a patient""s nerves and blood vessel from being injured during a penis magnifying process, since a doctor magnifies the penis while checking the condition of the nerves and the blood vessel through the endoscope.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, for the penile augmentation, there are a method of inserting solid silicone after a local anesthesia and a method of grafting a dermis fat. The penis is the man""s body part where the most body contact is made and friction is severely produced during sexual acts. Therefore, compared with the silicone inserting operation method, the self-dermis fat grafting operation method and the penile augmentation method using special materials for artificial blood vessel are much safer and of practical use permanently.
The penile augmentation, generally used these days, means a surgical operation of grafting a patient""s own dermis fat. The method for grafting the dermis fat includes the steps of ripping off the dermis fat from the patient""s hips, incising an upper portion of the penis 1 as shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, and stitching up the incised portion after grafting the ripped dermis fat 2. However, such conventional operation methods have a problem that the stitched portion is burst open when the penis erects, since the seam of a wound (surgically operated mark) remains permanently after the penis operation.
Furthermore, the conventional operation methods have other problems that the stitched portion is inflamed in case of the patients of about 5%, the grafted dermis fat tissue may become necrotic, there occurs an arterial calcification that a portion of the penis is hardened, and especially, there is every probability that harmful side effects are caused in the stitched portion of the penis.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for magnifying penis and a method for using endoscope for the same that can substantially obviate one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for magnifying penis and a method for using endoscope for the same, which do not show any indication of surgical operation on the penis and cause no harmful side effects not by directly applying a dermis fat obtained from a patient""s hips to the patient""s penis but by way of inserting magnifying material through a pubic hair portion after cutting the pubic hair portion
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for magnifying penis and a method for using endoscope for the same, which can prevent the patient""s nerves and blood vessel during a penis magnifying process because a doctor magnifies the penis while checking the condition of the nerves and the blood vessel through the endoscope.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a method for magnifying penis using endoscope includes the steps of: removing a patient""s pubic hair portion and cutting skin to a dermis fat layer in length of 1-2 cm; magnifying a portion between epidermis and the dermis fat layer to the penis through the cut portion using a surgical operation tool to secure a space; inserting an endoscope through the secured space and checking whether or not the nerves and blood vessel exist vertically; inserting magnifying material through the secured space if the nerves and blood vessel do not exist vertically; fastening the magnifying material in a proper position while picking up the skin of the penis and the magnifying material at the same time if the magnifying material is inserted; and stitching the cut portion when the magnifying material is fastened
The magnifying material is the dermis fat obtained from the patient""s hips in a plate shape.
Here, in the step of checking whether or not the nerves and blood vessel exist vertically, if the nerves and blood vessel do not exist vertically, the method for magnifying penis further includes the steps of magnifying a portion between a subcutaneous fat layer of the cut portion and the dermis fat layer or the inside of the subcutaneous fat layer, checking through the endoscope whether or not the nerves and blood vessel exist vertically, and inserting the magnifying material through the magnified portion if the nerves and blood vessel do not exist vertically.
A method using an endoscope for magnifying penis includes the steps of: magnifying a portion between epidermis and the dermis fat layer after cutting the skin and checking through the endoscope whether or not the nerves and blood vessel exist vertically; and magnifying a portion between a subcutaneous fat layer and the dermis fat layer or the inside of the subcutaneous fat layer, checking through the endoscope whether or not the nerves and blood vessel exist vertically, and inserting the magnifying material if the nerves and blood vessel do not exist vertically.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.